


The Heap

by InTheDarkestHours



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheDarkestHours/pseuds/InTheDarkestHours
Summary: This is a dumping ground for most of my stories that I have halfway written and have not yet decided to finish yet. I will likely pick them up sometime but have not deiced when. If someone wishes for me to start on one of the stories drop a review and let me know as I don't know how some of these will be liked and I did not wish to start on one without really having a clue if someone would read it.





	1. Fate/Grand Order: Remix - Chapter One: Choice

The Kaleidoscope, The Second true magic wielded by the Dead Apostle Ancestor known as The Fourth Ancestor, The Old Man of The Jewels. If you asked the man, or rather Vampire, Zelretch would tell you that it was the operation of parallel worlds and then ask if you wanted to see one. No one ever talked about what exactly they saw if they said yes, mostly because they were catatonic but that is just semantics. Now one would think that it was all fun and games with how the Troll of a Vampire played around with it but some people, those poor few, would occasionally see the side of the old man who battled the first true ancestor Crimson Moon Brunestud. They would see the true toll that it took to keep up with all of the possible worlds as well as making sure that they did not end prematurely. He did not want Aliya on his arse, thank you very much. 

 

Now generally he only had to nudges a few things here and there, someone who would be a problem later found themselves involved with something that would lead them to either be jailed or dead, or someone that would be helpful to the continuation of humanity getting into scrapes that would undoubtedly help them out later. There was one world however that was giving him quite a bit of problems at the moment. It was a world not too terribly far into the future and the juncture that was the only point he could see himself being able to change was quickly approaching. In this world the Fuyuki Grail War only happened once, A master and a servant had won it and nothing particularly bad had occurred. No, it was almost eight years into the future that the odd fluctuations would start. Oh, The Wizarding Marchal knew that there were other worlds that had the so-called ‘Grand Order’ coming into being so that was not what was bothering him. It was the fact that this one revolved around one rather special girl child that would have just turned fourteen. 

 

The girl was named Aniyah Gala Animusphere, the youngest child of the Animusphere family. The girl was a rather interesting human, an incarnation actually, with the dual Element and Origin of Spirit. Aniyah had accidentally discovered something interesting about herself when she was six and being trained by her father who had just summoned his servant for the coming Grail War. The small white-haired child had been trying to reinforce herself and had tripped slamming into her father's servant, Caster. The tall tanned man had just smiled down at her and reached down to pick her up only to freeze as he came into skin to skin contact with her as he grabbed her bare forearms. Her father had asked what was wrong, worried that something was wrong with his child only for his servants stunned gold eyes to slid over to meet his own and tell him that he should check just how much prana he was sending him. The Animusphere family head had looked confused before checking and then had freaked out a bit when he realized that he was not sending any at all. 

 

It was then that things began to go downhill for the then small child. It was found out that because of her odd Origen and Element that she could temporarily bring someone’s servant to full life if she had skin to skin contact with them while running prana through her circuits. Now while this was a very interesting find and was something that would undoubtedly make her invaluable to her family it was not particularly useful at that point in time. It was only after the ‘War’ that her father decided to look more into this odd phenomena. He researched it while making the Chaldea Security Organization, an organization designed to observe and guarantee the existence of humanity for at least the next century. It was then when he was thinking of how they could ever be able to keep up with summoning servants to help them, they had only managed to successfully summon three outside the grail war after all when an idea struck him. Demi Servants. They could try and make Demi Servants. The idea failed rather spectacularly with all but one of the children dying before they could ever really live. 

 

This leads him to look at his youngest child Aniyah with new eyes as an idea struck him. True she could make a servant real for a while but what else could she do if she were actually contracted to one? Could she perhaps make them truly flesh and blood? A flicker of an idea began to build in his now slightly unhinged mind. What if she could carry a child with a hero for a father, just how powerful would that child be? And could it handle the demi servant procedure? This is where the Wizarding Marshal wanted to intervene. The original servant that they summoned had thoroughly broken the small fourteen years old then. David, The father of King Solomon. A complete womanizer who actually had little care for most people and would not have hesitated at sleeping with the almost child that was quite reluctant. Nor would he ever protect the child that came from the week-long union. That would be the last straw for the girl, the loss of the child that she carried. The pure child, the child that was purer than any saint would break into a thousand small pieces and the one to put her back together she would follow for the rest of eternity. 

 

The Kaleidoscope frowned to himself as he evaluates the image of a truly demonic looking man with long almost plasma-like orange hair and shifting lines of gold seals tattooed onto his skin held the tiny white-haired girl close to himself. Goetia in the form of the King of Humans. He hated humans, well the elderly man reevaluated that thought, not every single one of them but most. Aniyah, however, he would see as the culmination of all the few good traits of humanity. Her endless capacity to love and forgive being the main ones. Never once had revenge ever crossed the girl's mind, only confusion on why they did this to her and her poor child. All the good points of humanity with nothing of the bad, Truly a child born of a higher being other than humanity. Even he, with all his power, could not see why she was born, only that she was and that she would be needed. If Goetia got his hands on her, well it would truly be the end of humanity because the one who could stop the demon would find out what was done to the girl and turn away from helping out in the end, disgusted at both himself and humanity as a whole. So he needs to find something that can be changed so that Aniyah never breaks, never shatters so much that she falls into catatonia and a certain demon takes interest in her bright spirit that cries out for help. 

 

It was then that he came across something he could use, With that specific catalyst, they are using to summon a heroic spirit only one other spirit could be summoned and he in that world was already fully out of the throne. However, he was not in other worlds. As a matter of fact, in one close world, he had just remembered who he was in time to sacrifice himself to save the few friends that he had made. The Old Man of The Jewels smiles a rather wicked grin and metaphorically pulls just as the man starts to fade back into the throne of heroes. 

 

Meanwhile, Roman who was Solomon who was Romani who was… alright, it was rather confusing even for the man in question but let's just call him Solomon for proprieties sake. Solomon smiled gently at Rituska who looked back at him with dismayed green eyes as he began to fade back into the throne of heroes. He was sad to have to leave the people who had become something of friends in the small amount of time he had known them but really he knew that he had to, to stop Goetia from destroying everything. Sighing softly he slid his bright gold eyes shut and smiled at them just a little bit brighter as he felt the pull of the throne. 

 

“I’m glad to have met you all..” He managed to get out as suddenly the pull was stronger and then he was gone, leaving the team from Chaldea to cry as the kind doctor faded from existence. Solomon, however, was rather confused to find himself in an almost void like space that was only occupied by a rather ornate chair that held an even stranger man that looked familiar in some way. His gold eyes took in the old withered but strong face and the mischievous ruby eyes and something in the back of his mind clicked. 

 

“Ah, What may I do for the Kaleidoscope?” Solomon asked in a weary tone having long since heard of the man while masquerading as the normal human Doctor Romani of the Chaldea Security Organization. He knew of the man’s or rather Vampire’s odd sense of humor having heard some of the students from the clocktower curse his name sometimes. The man's smile widened as he heard the weariness in the tone and chuckled before answering. 

 

“Ah, no need for that oh King of Magic.” The man had a surprisingly strong deep voice that seemed to echo around the void despite his withered appearance. “I just called you to ask for well, for a favor I suppose. Though you will get far more out of the deal than I will other than some entertainment.” Solomon’s eyes narrowed slightly before he crossed his arms under his long billowing sleeves and nodded slightly, letting the man know that he was listening while keeping an eye on the Dead Apostle Ancestor. 

 

“Ha! Leary of me are you? That’s good.” The Troll of the ClockTower smiled just a bit more evily before letting his face fall into a more serious expression. “Truthfully though I need some assistance. You see in a world not all that different from yours the world burns to the ground while Goetia ascends to the heavens with a young woman who will bare his new race.” He saw Solomon’s face twist in surprise and he let out another chuckle. “You see there is a Romani in that world too but, well let’s say it all starts with the girl.” He waved his hand and an image blurred into existence in between him and the still leary King. 

 

Solomon blinked and took in the image that had appeared in front of him. He sucked in a surprised breath as he took it in fully. The young woman, for it was a young woman, was beautiful in a way that was almost inhuman but sorrowful. She was petite, he noticed, standing at maybe five foot three or so almost a full foot and a half shorter than he. The bright amber eyes that shown out of a delicately boned pale cream-colored face where luminous in their intensity. Her hair was long but layered in slight curls that hung down her back to her hips in a pure white cloud. He also noted that though she appeared to be around maybe sixteen or so she carried an innocence that most that age had long since lost. A wondering curious glint deep in her amber eyes that made him want to protect her. A sigh made Solomon look back up at the Wizarding Marshal who looked at the projection with a sad expression on his face. 

 

“This,” The man stated in a soft sad tone. “Is Aniyah Gala Animusphere. The youngest of the two Animusphere family children. She in your original world never existed with the matriarch of the Animusphere family dying shortly after miscarrying her second child. In this one, however, she is born as an incarnation of all that is pure in this world. With the dual Element and Origin of Spirit, she is absolute in matters of the spirit. However, for all her power, she is almost childlike in her innocence. She is the one who unknowingly helps Goetia win. He finds her after her family, her father really, does some rather cruel experiments on her and shatters her mentally. Aniyah is not made for cruelty, she doesn’t understand it, can never really understand it. She is unknowingly the embodiment of the Third True Magic and is in a way not truly human so can not understand the cruelty of the human race. Goetia finds her after she withdraws into herself after her child is taken from her and is killed by the same experiment that made your friend Mash. He who is a demon hears her soul cry out in distress and finds her, the purity that he wants so badly. I think you can understand what happens next.” He states before waving his hand once more causing a more hellish sean to take the place of the other. 

 

Solomon blanches as he spots Goetia in his Human King form sitting on the white marble throne overlooking the earth holding the young woman in one of his arms while looking down at the burning hellish scape in front of him with a mild smile on his face as he runs his free hand down the young woman's swollen stomach. The young woman looks to be asleep as she half sits half lays on his lap, her hair falling around her in a curtain of pure white while her soft cream colored dress drapes along Goetia’s legs. A chilling smile slid across the demon’s face as he stares down at his small little lover sitting on his lap and he gently pats her stomach. The Wizarding Marshal sees what Solomon is looking at and lets out a dark chuckle. 

 

“The first of a new race.” He states as Solomon glanced at him with his still wide horrified eyes. “The demonic race that he wishes to build. Whether it works out or not I could not tell you but what I can say is that humanity is effectively rendered extinct that day. Only Aniyah is alive and she herself is not particularly human. This is what I am hoping to avoid.” Solomon glanced at the image and wondered belatedly just how deep asleep the girl was or if perhaps Goetia had rendered her unconscious so that she would not see what he was doing to the world. Taking his eyes back off of it he turned to the man in the grand chair and tilted his head slightly to the right. 

 

“What would you have me do?” He questioned and was rewarded with a brilliant shit-eating grin. A shudder slid down his spine as he looked at the Vampire. He had a vague feeling he had just signed his soul over to the devil. 

 

“Well,” Zelrich started with a massive grin. “This is what I had in mind…” 

 

_ ~~~~~~ Year 2015, Chaldea Research Facility Seven ~~~~~~ _

 

Aniyah Animusphere sighed softly and pushed an errant strand of pure white hair out of her face as she looked on at the ritual that she was connected too. Large golden eyes shined almost sadly as she risked a quick glance at her father who was once more ignoring her existence as he looked on almost feverishly at the brightly painted red summoning circle. The once handsome and well-dressed man was sporting a long but sloppy done braid that fell down his back and an expensive suit that looked as if he had once again slept in it. His once clear bright amber eyes were now dull and filled with an insane light. Sighing again under her breath Aniyah glanced at the young doctor who was looking over her vital readings and smiled kindly at the scatterbrained young man. The pretty green eyes of the man slid up to meet her own and he smiled gently back at the young teen. Dr. Roman as he liked to be called had been her teacher for almost a year now, teaching her about the human body and how best to heal it. She had once hoped to be a doctor herself but now…

 

“Sir!” A young rather forgettable man in perhaps his mid-twenties stepped up to her father and then pointed at the now shining circle. “It’s incredible! The Summoning Circle is already reacting! We need Lady Aniyah to step into it now or we will lose our chance to summon until the next full moon.” 

 

The feverish greedy gleam in the elder man's eyes sharpened and he glanced her way before nodding to the now electric blue circle. 

 

“You heard the poor man Aniyah, get in there. Ah! Remember to remove the robe first. We don’t need anything to mess this up now do we?” Aniyah was rather certain that the only one who heard the implied threat in his tone was her. The fourteen-year-old blew out a gust of air and slid ford past Roman, who gently brushed a hand over her shoulder and came to stand in the center of the room almost inside the Summoning Circle. Gently she tugged at the terrycloth robe and let it slide down her shoulders to pool at her feet before stepping into the circle. Shivering ever so slightly as the cool air met her almost bare skin, as she was only wearing a rather thin cotton slip, the teen closed her eyes and envisioned her trigger. 

 

Every Magus had a different mental trigger that ‘Opened’ their Magic Circuits but Aniyah had a rather odd one all things considered. She knew of one magus that used a cup overfilling with blood while she herself used a drop of condensation rolling off one of the petals of a water lily.  As soon as the water droplet hit the water below she felt her prana pore through her and into the already half charged circle. Sliding her eyes open she allowed the memorized words to flow off of her tongue in an almost lyrical tone. 

 

_ “Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. _

_ Let each be turned over five times, simply breaking asunder the fulfilled time. _

_ Let silver and steel be the essence. Let stone and the Archduke of contracts be the foundation. Let my great master Schweinorg be the ancestor. Raise a wall, against the wind that shall fall. Close the four cardinal gates. Come out from the crown.  _

_ Rotate the three-branched road reaching the Kingdom. _

_ – I shall declare here. Your body shall serve under me. My fate shall be with your sword.”  _

 

Aniyah barely finished that last part before a rather blinding blue-white light strobed from the circle itself and she snapped her eyes shut against the brightness. An ecstatic shout that came from behind her followed closely by a rather confused one made her crack her eyes open just a bit as the light began to recede. Blinking rapidly to clear her vision of the dark spots dancing behind it, a side effect of spending quite a lot of prana and standing in the middle of a rather intense light show, Aniyah took in the room and paused on the male that was now standing upon the once empty area in the middle of the circle. Wide amber eyes blinked and she let out an involuntary gasp as she took in the man standing in front of her. 

 

The male was young, perhaps in his early twenties and something about him dimly rang a bell in the back of her mind. Taking in the long pure white hair that curled down his back and the intelligent bright gold eyes set into a tanned face Aniyah tried to place him. As she studied the man he studied her back. 

 

She was even more breathtaking in real life, Solomon passively noted as he stared down at her with inquisitive eyes. Though his eyebrows drew together as he took in the tiny female in front of him, She was quite a bit younger right now merely fourteen if he estimated right. A sick feeling stirred in his stomach as the girl child's bright eyes slid to meet his and then danced away as she caught his own stare. He took in her meager hight of five foot even and her slightly shorter hair that fell down her back in waves before glancing away as he saw that she was clothed in something that would not look out of place in a bedroom. Solomon’s eyes scanned around until he caught sight of his once master staring back at him with befuddled eyes and barely held back the snarl that wanted to curl his face into a demonic mask reminiscent of Goetia. He now detested that man he realized with a sinking feeling as the other man had long since lost his own morality the day he looked on his own child as an experiment. The fact that he wanted a sweet child such as her exposed to the horrors of being used as a breeding factory… well, he could honestly say he never hated someone so much. 

 

Aniyah herself had long since pushed the feeling of familiarity out of her mind and was now feeling a sick sense of dread as her father quickly strode over to the circle with a large grin on his face. She knew that he wanted her to do something but he had never really told her what it was he wanted her to do after summoning a servant, nor why the spirit had to be male. The white-haired girl ducked her head and moved away as her father came up beside her and began to chat at, not to, the servant in the circle. She did not want to garner the man's attention. 

 

“Solomon! Why I did not expect you! I thought that your father would be summoned instead using that catalyst. I, however, can not say that I am displeased with this development why do you not come and sit down with me for a nice chat. I have much to discuss with you!” Her father's smooth baritone voice made her shy away even more as she was rather certain that she was the only one able to hear the slight displeasure in his tone. He was not happy that this particular servant answered the call. Suddenly the name registered in her mind and she quickly inhaled and glanced up to catch the tall man staring at her once more with a soft expression on his regal face. No wonder he looked so familiar! She had met him once before as a child when her father had summoned him for the Fuyuki Grail War. Her revery was interrupted when Solomon stepped around her father, barely looking at the man, to stand before her just a scant handbreadth away from touching her. 

 

“I am Caster, also known as Solomon. I ask of you are you, my master?” The man asked as he stared straight into her own gold eyes with questioning golden orbs. Aniyah nodded mutely then a rather breathtaking smile crossed the tanned males face before he bowed ever so slightly to her. “Well, then Master, would you mind terribly if I talked to your father for a moment.” 

 

Aniyah blinked again before making something of an agreeing sound than the man unbent from his bow with a smile. He gently pushed her away to Dr. Romani who was staring at them both with an unreadable expression on his face. 

 

“Why don’t you go get checked out by that doctor. You are supplying me with quite the amount of Prana little one and I want to make sure that it is not straining you too badly.” Aniyah tilted her head to the side with a wondering look on her face as she felt that she was not even using up a fourth of her supply of prana before nodding then heading off to the auburn-haired man. Roman blinked and then scurried close to her to begin checking her over. Aniyah was barely aware of him patting her down and asking questions which she absentmindedly answered as she watched Solomon scowl down at her father while speaking to him. Her father scowled back then blanched when Solomon leaned down practically getting into his face before hissing something out to the shorter man. The man who was once her loving father nodded with a reluctant look before backing up and storming away out of the room whilst being escorted by chattering apprentices. 

 

Solomon glanced up and caught her staring at him before gracing her with a kind smile then nodding to the increasingly frantic doctor beside her. Realizing what he was telling her Aniyah smiled shyly at him before looking at her teacher who looked worriedly down at her. She met his bright green eyes with her own gold ones with a reassuring smile on her lips. Roman for his part was relieved when his small assistant looked at him with clear eyes and a kind smile on her face. Her body showed no strain with maintaining a servant but he was worried that her mind had been affected with how out of it she seemed. She waved off his worry however and glanced back at her servant who was making his way towards the two. 

 

Solomon stepped up to the doctor-patient duo after suppressing his pure fury at the disgusting male who dared try to act like a concerned father after telling him to basically rape his daughter and get her pregnant. His gold eyes looked down at the small little woman who was now bowned to him, willingly on his part at least, body and soul. He may have changed the ritual around just a bit as he was summoned so that her father could not try to push another male on her. The consequence, however, was that he could not stray from her nor even touch another woman sexually, she was not the one to put that into effect so she could have sex with another man. It had to be consensual though or the man would end up getting a nasty surprise. Mainly Solomon being automatically summoned to help Aniyah. The tall male smiled down at his master and reached out running a hand down the side of her face with a slightly worried look. 

 

“You are alright yes?” He asked looking first at Aniyah then to Romani who was finished giving her a checkup. Romani blinked and gave a short nod as he eyed the tall man who was a bit too close to his little apprentice. A ‘Friendly’ smile appeared on his face as he moved in between the two with a slight growl. 

 

“She’s fine,” Dr. Roman stated in a ‘Cheerful’ tone as he eyed the other male. Solomon just stared at his human form for a long moment before he chuckled lightly. So that is what the old man had meant by if his ‘human’ incarnation had known about what had happened to the girl than he would have left the world to rot. This Romani was quite attached to his ‘Apprentice’ and he imagined that if the world where a perfect place the kind Doctor would end up falling for the little woman and marrying her, but the point was moot as the world was not a perfect place and He was basically married to the white-haired girl. Romani frowned at the chuckle and continued. “Aniyah only needs some time to rest for a bit it looks like. From my scans, she is fine physically but this is her first time summoning a heroic spirit and I do want her to rest as she is supporting another person now.”

 

Dr. Romani’s frown deepened as the tall white-haired male snorted and shook his head with a slightly disgusted look on his face. At first, he thought it was because he had ordered Aniyah to rest but then he realized that it was his wording that had caused that look on the other man’s face. Solomon saw the slightly indignant expression on the shorter man’s face before rolling his eyes slightly. 

 

“It’s funny how you worded that,” Solomon stated in a low tone as he looked at the door that the director had gone through just a few minutes ago with a curled upper lip showing his perfect white teeth in a wordless snarl. “Because if that man had his way my Master would be carrying another being in her womb by the end of the week.” 

 

Romani and Aniyah went chock white at the wording. The teen had did not really know how to make children as her father had ordered her to remain ignorant of it and no one dared to go against him but she knew that from what she had managed to overhear it was painful and humiliating if the male involved did not care to make it pleasant for the woman. Romani, on the other hand, had blanched in fury, the thought of sweet innocent little Aniyah being used that way, well it was truly infuriating. 

 

“That bastard,” The normally goofy kind Doctor snarled under his breath as he glanced down at Aniyah. “That could kill her! The strain of carrying a child on top of just now summoning a servant?! She would be lucky if she did not fall into catatonia from her body simply being too overworked!” 

 

What he carefully did not say was that he had a good idea that she didn't even know how a child was conceived and the thought of her being raped, of her not knowing what she was giving up, well that was nearly enough for him to gut the director for that alone. Solomon nodded slightly as he glanced over at the confused but still weary looking teen. A kind smile appeared on his face once more and he gently stroked her cheek before brushing a strand of hair away from her eyes then retracted his hand. Romani’s eyes narrowed further while Solomon shot him a half amused half annoyed look then explained himself. 

 

“I told him in no uncertain terms that even if I were to do that it would only be with her consent and contraceptives until her body got used to the strain of sustaining me. Even then if she did conceive it was her child and mine as well so he could not have it to do as he pleased. The only thing I worry about now it the fact that he may have a backup plan.” Solomon looked grim as he mentioned that. Romani gave him a questioning look that made him sigh and explain his thought process. “From what I remember about meeting Master as a child, which really is not too much, She needs to be feeding a Servant prana in exchange for them becoming ‘Real’ for a while. This doesn't mean it needs to be consensual. As a matter of fact, I do know that some far less moral Magus’s have what amounts to sex slaves as instant prana transfers. So really a servant would only need to force himself on her and then do so again to get her pregnant.” He stated in a flat tone. Romani was not a stupid man, he was a doctor and had passed medical school so he knew exactly what the other male was talking about. 

 

“Son of a Bitch!” He hissed as he connected the dots. “He could summon another spirit himself and order him to force himself on Aniyah.” Aniyah who was still listening to the two gasped lowly in shock before shuddering. That did not sound good, not good at all. Solomon saw her shiver and reached out gently grabbing her shoulders then pulling her into a tight hug. 

 

“Don’t worry dear one,” He stated in a soft tone as he ran a free hand through her white curls. “I won’t let that happen. There are measures already in place, but they can always be worked around so I need you to be careful as well.” 

 

Romani watched him for a moment while organizing his thoughts then inhaled deeply and let it out after holding it a long moment. He carefully gathered his thoughts and then spoke. 

 

“Alright then,” The auburn haired man stated as he looked at Aniyah with a worried look. “Aniyah, I need to know if you would be amenable to having, Solomon, was it? Good god just who was that idiot trying to summon then?, Father your child. We are going to have to do this very carefully or else he may just try that backup plan.” 

 

Aniyah bit her lip as she thought about it for a long while, she had never really considered becoming a mother so having to decide on if she wanted a man she had just met to father her children. Children that she would likely have to have soon. Suppressing a whine of confused hurt, why did her father want to do this to her?, Aniyah licked her lips and nodded slightly in the circle of her Caster’s arms.  

 

“Yes,” She stated in a low whisper. Then she spoke louder. “Yes, I don’t mind him… ah, fathering my children.” Aniyah finished with a flushed face. Solomon blinked and glanced down with a slight frown before speaking. 

 

“You need to know something before you definitely agree with that, Master.” The tanned male said in a low tone reaching up and tilting her face upwards with a finger so that she was staring him directly in the face. He caught her eyes and held them as he spoke. “If you agree I will regard you as my wife. You would be under my protection and drop the Animusphere name. I will have no other in my bed and you could not take another in yours. Is this agreeable to you?” Solomon asked as he saw himself reflected in those deep golden pools of Aniyah’s eyes. 

 

Aniyah gaped up at him for a moment floundering before snapping her mouth shut. Biting her lower lip for a moment the white-haired teen thought about it then still looking up at the tall male nodded her consent. 

 

And that was that. Fate took a step to the left and somewhere outside time and space The Old Man of The Jewels sighed as the major crisis averted was averted before it ever really began. Though, he frowned as he caught a glimpse of Goetia hiding in the shadows of a room while looking at a slightly elder Aniya rocking a baby in her arms as she sang softly to it. A look of dark desire on the demon’s face as his eyes stayed locked onto the teen. It looked like things would still come to a head sooner or later. 

 

He hoped Solomon was ready for a fight over the kindest soul the world had ever seen because Goetia was still waiting in the wings. 


	2. Blooming Hydrangeas - Chapter One: The Girl With The Bad Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok so I was working on my Fate/Grand Order, Harry Potter Crossover and had a thought. What if instead of being in the universe of Fate/Grand Order a female Harry Potter was born into the world of Fate/Stay Night. In this Arturia Potter is taken to Japan when she is four and dumped there by her relatives. She just has the shittly luck to be dumped there when the Grail is blasted with Excalibur making the contaminated fire spread. Now in this story, the Hogwarts timeline will not be involved until after the events of Fate/Stay Night, Unlike my other story. I do hope you like it and will please tell me what you think of it.

Artoria Potter knew that life was unfair. She was four and had experienced what amounted to the lowest level of hell for the first few years of her life. The small four-year-old was often told that her Mother was a whore and her Father had been a drunk that had killed them both one night while driving. The tiny girl did not know if they were telling the truth or not, as a matter of fact, Arty did not know a lot of things. What little the child did know was more geared towards survival than anything else. She knew what to eat in the wild and what not to, this was important for when her Aunt had guests over and would toss the young child out to ‘Go Play’ conveniently forgetting to let her back into the house later on. The black-haired child also knew when to avoid her ‘family’ and how to tell when they were in bad moods. This likely helped her survive more than a few would be beating for her so-called ‘Misdeads’ that occasionally were things like ‘Breathing the same air as her perfectly normal family’. Most of all, however, like previously stated the small green-eyed child knew that life in its entirety was mostly unfair. 

 

So when her Uncle got a few vacation days from work and her Aunt just so happen to win a trip to Japan Arty was actually not all that surprised when the first thing her Uncle did there was to drop her off in some remote town and say that she ran away. Now for a four-year-old, the little Miss Potter was rather smart but in the end, she was still just a four year old. It was, therefore, no surprise that when the city was set alight the very night that she was dumped there she panicked. All she could really remember was seeing the mud, that god awful mud that spewed everywhere and started the fire. Then as she was running away as fast as her tiny little legs could carry her Arty accidentally brushed against a bit of it.  

 

Now as noted the mud, whatever it was, was something corrupt. Even a small child like her could sense it. This was not the problem. If she had just been a normal human being it would be likely that that small brush would have just killed her outright, but Arturia Potter was not a normal child. No, she was a child that was not only a true blue Witch but had also survived a curse that was supposed to kill on contact. This combined with her mother's protection along with a little something that was never supposed to wake up and what was even now lodged in her scar made a rather explosive response. It would be only later when a man frantically searching for any survivors nearly toppled over her small form, to get to a red-haired boy that had just collapsed not feet from her, that she was found. 

 

It would be that day or rather night, that would mark a decidedly strange but welcome change in the little girl who had once been Arturia Potter. Where once a tiny malnourished girl that was halfway to the point of never trusting anyone else there was now a young girl child of a good weight and height with the most amazing green-blue eyes and exotic (not to mention incredibly soft) light green hair. When she awoke the girl would remember little of her life before the fire, only knowing for sure that she was an orphan. 

 

And so a young jaded Arturia Potter faded from existence and a young girl named Keiko Emiya took her place. 

 

This is her story. 

 

~~~~~~ Ten Years Later, Fuyuki High School ~~~~~~

 

“Man, What a day.” A young teen breathed out as she stretched her arms high above her head. The girl’s long green hair bobbed in its loose knot as she walked quickly down the hall. Bright teal eyes slid around the bustling hallway taking note of the faces around her as she stepped lightly around people, hoping to catch sight of her older brother. A tiny smile slid across the teens face as she reached the archery room and peaked in. large eyes glanced about before landing on an auburn haired male standing by the bows, seeming to be looking them over. 

 

“Hiya Nii-Chan!” Keiko chirped as she bounced into the room, noticing as she did so that most of the Archery Team had left already. The older teen jumped slightly and swiftly turned around to catch sight of her bounding up to him. A rather fond smile slid onto the males rather handsome face as his gold eyes took in his little sister's happy expression. Shirou Emiya took great pleasure in knowing that his dearest sibling was always as happy as he could make her. After all, he had promised his departed father to look after the rather airheaded younger teen, not that it wasn’t something he would not have done in the first place as he loved his little sister with everything he had. 

 

“Hey, Keiko-Chan. Are your AP classes already done?” Shirou asked with a puzzled look remembering quite well that the green haired girl was supposed to still be in her college prep class. Keiko smiled up at her brother as she came to a stop next to him before shaking her head. 

 

“Nope.” She started popping the P at the end of the word. “Aiko-Sensei is on maternity leave starting today and we will not have another teacher lined up for about a week or so. Something to do with a conflicting schedule of some sort. Not that I am complaining or anything. I sure as heck don't mind some time off of my science classes.” then she scrunched up her nose and glanced around. “Speaking of being done already, where is everyone?” The girl asked turning back to look at Shirou. 

 

“Ah, well you know how Taiga-Sensei gets sometimes. She let us go early today since she has some kind of meeting to attend with her grandfather.” Shirou stated and received a very unladylike snort in response that had him looking vaguely disapproving. Keiko just ignored the stink eye that got her and nodded. 

 

“Yeah, I know what you mean. She nearly took off the door this morning because I did not answer it fast enough. Never mind that…” She trailed off and glanced around before speaking quietly under her breath where only her brother could hear her. “Never mind that I was busy with my Magus studies but I could have accidentally blown the secret wide open if I had answered the door looking like that.” 

 

Shirou winced and nodded as he put up the last bow after giving it a thorough clean. He knew exactly what Keiko was talking about. Ever since they had first learned reinforcement as children He and Kiritsugu had known that there was something incredibly different about Keiko. Of course, this was after she had complained about Shirou’s way of using circuits and how it hurt really badly, which in turn made the man aware of just what his son was using instead of his real circuits. After fixing that little mess up he taught them the first few things about mage-craft, though it had been done reluctantly. It was during their first time using reinforcement that something odd had happened when the younger child had used it. 

 

Her entire body had become marked with some kind of markings that glowed an eerie green color. Loops and swirls of the odd color had danced over her skin and made both male’s jump in slight startlement. Kiritsugu thinking that she had done something wrong had used a quick scan only to find out that her entire body had changed, for the better at that. The then child's organs had improved and even her magic circuits, which were quite numerous coming out to a grand total of one hundred even, had jumped from an A ranking to EX. This lead the man to think that it was likely Keiko was from an old magus family that was likely in the wrong place at the wrong time. He did not know exactly how she had done it but had kept an eye on her ever since, well until his death at any rate. This unfortunately made it almost impossible for Keiko to use any kind of reinforcement without being noticed right away. 

 

“Ah, I understand. Anyway, Sense she let us off early and you have no extra classes to go to do you want to come with me to get some things from the market?” Shirou questioned as he reached down and picked up his bag that was laying against the bow rack. They would still need to grab there outside shoes but then they could leave. 

 

“Un!” Keiko nodded happily as she turned and began to head out of the room only to come to a stop with a slight look of disgust on her pretty face. Shirou frowned and glanced up only to scowl slightly at the teen who was lounging against the open door. 

 

Shinji Matou was a rather foul excuse for a male and made nearly every person who had ever met him want to deck him after he opened his mouth. With his wavy dark blue hair, light purple eyes and rather handsome features he would make any girl want him if he was not a sadistic narcissistic arse. He had a habit of hitting on just about any girl he deemed worth his time and had a rather nasty temper when one tossed it back in his face. Unfortunately, Keiko was just his type with her slim but curvy figure and sweet face. Shirou would have disliked him for that much alone if he had not learned that the other male also liked hitting his own younger sister Sakura Matou around when she tried to stand up for herself. The auburn haired boy could honestly say he hated the prick after learning about that. 

 

“Shinji-San, May I ask just what you are doing here? I do believe that Fujimura-Sensei told you to never darken this doorstep again after the last stunt you pulled.” Shirou said in a falsely sweet tone that he learned from Keiko when she was truly good and well pissed. The blue haired teen sneered condescendingly at him before his milky eyes slid to the small girl standing beside him. 

 

“Just looking for Keiko-Chan here. Wanted to ask her if she was interested in going to see a movie with me.” The stuck-up pounce stated in what he probably thought was a swave tone but it just came out as creepy as fuck. The teal eyed girl eyed him like he something she just scraped off of her boot before turning to Shirou with a raised brow. A sardonic smile crossed the teen's face before it blanked and he stared at the other boy with a deadpan look on his face. 

 

“So~” He started in a creepy but utterly cheerful tone that would send most people running even if they had not seen the pissed look on his face along with the smile. “Let me get this straight. You wanted to ask out my baby sister, who is only fourteen to your sixteen by the way, on a date without asking for my permission ahead of time.” Shinji looked a bit spooked but tried, rather badly, to hide it behind a confident facade and nodded. Shirou’s smile widened a bit as his manner became darker. 

 

“Ah, I see.” 

 

Needless to say that when the siblings finally left the school Shinji was in the nurse's office suffering from a ‘rather bad fall down a flight of stairs.’ 

 

No one messed with Shirou’s little sister, No one. 

 

_ ~~~~~~ Later On, Fuyuki Outdoor Marketplace ~~~~~~  _

 

Keiko hummed softly to herself as she wondered behind her brother while the older teen looked about to spot the best deals for ingredients for dinner. It was a rather busy day being Friday, so all the housewives were stocking up for the weekend when their children would only have a half of a day of school then a free day. The green haired girl paused as she glanced behind her thinking once more that she had seen someone following them only to see no one actively following behind them. Keiko bit her lip once more and then turned back to her brother only to see the spot where he was supposed to be empty and the crowd to thick to properly see where he had gone to. 

 

A sigh escaped her as she glanced about hoping to see where her dear scatterbrained older brother went when Keiko slammed rather harshly into someone. A surprised squeak came from her as she tried to correct her balance only for a hand to reach out, gripping her elbow softly and steady her. Large blue-green eyes blinked and then glanced up only to widen slightly at the sight of who had caught her. The man stood at a good six foot tall and was obviously a foreigner, quite like she was. With his gold hair and equally bright wine-red eyes, he stood out quite a bit in the sea of dark-haired individuals. His hair was a bit shaggy and hanging around his face, rather like a halo of hair while his face itself had a regal bearing. Smiling a bit nervously as the stranger had still not released her Keiko gently pulled at her elbow as she apologized to the man. Something about him made her very aware of him, for good or Ill, she could not yet tell. 

 

“Sorry about that I was a bit distracted looking for my Nii-San!” A rather odd smile slid onto the man's face as he looked at her own face and body. At first, she was worried that he was some kind of pervert until he let go of her elbow and spoke. 

 

“Ah, not to worry. I was rather stunned at seeing someone that looked almost exactly like... my deceased friend that I did not make myself known.” His tone was as regal as his baring was. She blinked up at him once more before a sad smile slid across her own face and she closed her eyes before giving him a slightly melancholy smile. 

 

“Sorry to hear about your friend.” 

 

_ ~~~~~~ From Inside The Mind Of A King ~~~~~~ _

 

It took him great difficulty to not grab the young woman right then and there as she smiled up at him so trustingly. Gilgamesh looked down on the young teen who he had been following for quite some while with a slightly fond expression on his face. It had been the hair color that had attracted his attention as he had moved through the crowd of peasants to report to the annoyance currently holding his chain in the church. 

 

At first, it had felt like the wind had been knocked out of him as he had looked down the crowded street at the slim figure who moved gracefully down the way, getting further away each moment that he spent staring after them. Coming to a quick decision the King had swiftly followed the figure only to find that it was a young teenage girl who he had been following. He had almost lost his temper until the young girl had turned around as if sensing someone following her and what appeared to be a family member of some sort. Then it had felt like the world had stood still for a long moment. 

 

The face peering back from further on up the crowded street was a familiar one. The luminous blue-green eyes set into the pale facial structure even more so. He would admit to a slight lapse in sanity when he had swiftly made his way down the street to get in front of the young girl faster than any plebeian human of these times could. When she had turned and collided with him for a split second it was all he needed to run his own prana through her in a way that normally could not be felt by an average human. The fact that she had been startled was likely the only reason she herself could not feel it. He had however quickly gotten his answer from that scan. 

 

Her body was built more along the lines of those who were born in his time, combined with something different that only he would likely be able to spot. Divinity, The girl had divinity running through her veins and it was seeming to be getting more potent every year or so it looked like from the brief glimpse he had gotten from his scan. It was likely that whoever was raising her did not know or else she would likely be locked away in some dusty old Magu’s workshop. What had made a triumphant smile cross his face for a brief moment, however, was the slightest touch of her soul to his when he had taken a quick peek into her. He recognized that soul. 

 

His dearest friends soul was inside this girl child. Gilgamesh almost wanted to laugh like the demented when he realized just what the child must be. A reincarnation that knew nothing of who she had been. 

 

But still… 

 

His eyes narrowed as the girl glanced around after opening her eyes once more, obviously looking for this Nii-San of hers. He would not let go of the one thing or rather person that carried the only remains of his dearest friend. 

 

No, The King of Hero’s decided. She was now his, in whatever way she allowed herself to be. The golden King had a feeling that if he tried to force his way into her affections she would prove herself to be much like Enkidu. A slight grin crossed his face as he stared down at the girl and held back the urge to run a hand down her sweet face. She looked almost exactly like him it was alarming. 

 

“Ah, What exactly does this brother of yours look like little clay doll?” Gilgamesh asked in an amused tone as he made a show of looking about then letting his eyes settle back on the young woman who was looking startled at the endearment. She, however, smiled slightly and described her older brother to him. 

 

“Hmn? Well, he stands a bit shorter than you at about five foot seven or so, His hair is an auburn color and it spikes wildly while his eyes are a golden brown. He is wearing a brownish khaki school uniform. Er, he should be around one of the open-air food markets as he is gathering food for the week.” The slim girl stated as she crossed her arms under her bust while looking about as if the boy would pop out of the ground to save her from such an awkward conversation. 

 

The Golden King gave a slight nod and quickly found the boy next to a stall filled with vegetables and manned by a slightly bent little old lady. He glanced down at the teen beside him and offered his arm explaining himself as he did so. 

 

“I found your brother across the street, It doesn't look like he realized that he has lost you just yet. So let’s get you back before he starts to panic shall we?” The girl gave him a searching look from behind her eyelashes then seemed to decide to trust him before laying her hand on his elbow and allowing him to escort her to her brother. Said brother freaked out slightly at losing his baby sister and profusely thanked the golden-haired man who just waved it off with a smug aura. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is about how far I got until I stopped writing on it. I was unsure how well it would be received with my other HP/Fate Grand Order story going on. So let me know if you like it and I may continue working on it.


	3. Fate/Grand Order: The River Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is actually one that I have more than one chapter ongoing on but I am unsure if I will ever post it as a separate story as I am not sure if anyone will like it, so please let me know what you think of it, please.

**Chapter One: New Job**

 

_ “... we at the Chaldea Security Organization are happy to inform you of your acceptance into the new First Order program. An agent will be by to pick you up at exactly 08:00 on the second of April 2016. Please have everything packed and be ready to be moved into the facility.   _

 

_ Sincerely, Alexey Esbern”  _ __

 

Ashlyn Kuroko sighed as she once again read through the letter. Running a hand through her long white blond hair the teen groaned and glanced about her tiny apartment. She had honestly thought the rather odd interview she had gone too just two weeks ago had been a scam of some sort. Huffing slightly the slim young woman tapped a long elegant finger on the tiny Kotetsu she was sitting under and wonders for possibly the hundredth time that day if she had been a bit too hasty to move out of the orphanage. Then the lavender-eyed girl would remember how the orphanage matron had been getting quite vocal about how if she was having such a hard time finding a job that she was sure she had an old acquaintance or two that could help her out. Like Ashlyn did not know that the crotchety middle-aged woman was rather well known for tossing her female charges into the red light district as soon as they started to develop. Ashlyn herself got lucky that she had something of a prestigious talent with learning biology, she was too well known by the community to get rid of her by the time she started to develop into a woman. 

 

At the age of sixteen, she had applied for emancipation and had been accepted as competent enough to take care of herself. Then she had moved into this tiny little apartment and tried to get a job, which should have been easy. She was after all a young high school graduate that had not only graduated early but had also graduated at the top of her class. However, Ashlyn had not accounted for the sheer amount of xenophobia that was still very much present in the older sectors of Japan, like the one she lived in. She had found a job but it was at a rather small cafe that did not pay all that much so the lavender-eyed girl had gone looking for more work, which had led her to the Chaldea Security Organization who was recruiting for a year-long job overseas. The strange ever-smiling man that had interviewed her had been rather vague on why they were recruiting and just exactly what they wanted her to do. All he had done was ask her a few questions and take a small blood sample to ‘Make sure that she had no discernable diseases’ then had let her go with a statement that if she was accepted they would find a way to contact her. 

 

Apparently, they had, She thought with a rueful grin as she took in the rather fancy looking letter. Sighing once more Ashlyn glanced about her small living space and began to mentally plot out what she wanted to keep and what she could leave behind. Seeing as she did not have all that much, only seven or so sets of clothes and a few precious items that her deceased mother had left her Ashlyn figured that she did not have all that much packing to do. So she could afford to wait a bit to start packing. As a matter of fact… She did not even know if she had the luggage to carry everything in. Thinking back the blond remembered that she had borrowed a few bags from an acquaintance in order to get everything over to her new apartment so… She had better go pick up a few suitcases at the local thrift store, and maybe a few more clothing options too. She did not want to look like a vagabond for a first impression. 

 

Ashlyn thought about it for a moment and then nodded slightly before standing up after extracting herself from the Kotetsu. Running a hand through her platinum locks the teen tossed her hip-length hair up into a sloppy ponytail and brushed off her rather warn denim jeans. Straightening out her plum-colored peasant blouse the small teen grabbed her dark leather satchel and checked to see if she had her wallet in it. Spotting it setting under her keys and a slim Moleskine journal she pulled it out and had a quick look to see just how much money she had left for the week. 

 

Hm, She still had about forty-seven thousand yen left. She had just made a payment for her electricity and her apartment was paid up until the end of the month, she liked to pay that one off early whenever possible so she had a bit of a surplus right now. Letting out a relieved breath Ashlyn tossed the wallet back into her bag and hurriedly put on her flats before heading out of her apartment. Locking her door Ashlyn glanced about and was glad to see that the perverted old man that lived a few doors down was likely still asleep this early in the morning, he did not really do anything but make a few lewd comments but she still did not like it all that much. Shuddering slightly the teen quickly set off down the walkway and onto the sidewalk glad for once that she lived on the first floor. 

 

It only took Ashlyn a few moments to walk to the rather small looking thrift shop that she adored visiting. It was an old thing that looked to be quite small looking on the outside but if one where to go in they would find that it was actually three stories tall and had quite the selection of things. It was her favorite shop in the whole town. Though that may be helped along by the fact that the little old woman who ran it was a kindly lady who adored Ashlyn and loved to save some of the best things for her. Humming softly to herself the blond teen pushed open the door and smiled slightly as the little silver bell above it rang out cheerfully announcing her presence. A low but happy cry greeted the young woman as she stepped inside and shut the door. 

 

“Ah! Little Ashlyn-Chan! It’s good to see you, though a bit odd for you to come over this early on in the morning, you need something, dear heart?” The small and slightly hunched form of the elderly Kuroshiko-San asked as she eyed the teen with some concern. Ashlyn smiled at the little old woman and shook her head negatively. 

 

“Nothing wrong necessarily, But I do have a new job lined up that will be taking me out of the country for a while and I desperately need some suitcases and a few changes of warmer clothing.” She stated in a fond tone as the elderly lady let out a good-natured laugh and nodded along. 

 

“Ah, I see, I see. Hm, I do have a small collection of baggage that some huffy little upstart that lived next door to my daughter gave me when her parents bought her all new bags. They are quite nice and almost brand new, why she ever needed new ones are beyond me but well, kids these days I suppose. As for your second items, well first of all congratulations! I do hope that this will be better suited to your skills, unlike that dreadful maid cafe! Honestly, what a disturbing past time some of these men have nowadays. At any rate, what was I saying? Ah yes, I do have a bit of an overstock on ladies clothing for the cold months. Some people have just started cleaning out for the summer and have dropped off some pretty good items, A good few may be in your size dear. The second floor, as usual. It should be along the back row. I’ll go get those bags, Ah no dear,” The excited woman blabbered on as she saw Ashlyn about to protest. “It’s in the back and it’s not on a shelf or anything so I’ll just put them by the register for you to pick up after your done getting everything you need.”With that, the elderly lady trooped off with a considerable amount of speed for her age and Ashlyn stood stock still for a moment before chuckling softly under her breath. 

 

Shaking her head the lavender-eyed girl walked towards the back of the shop, dodging racks of knick-knacks and various other things that cluttered the first floor of the shop until she came to the wide wooden staircase that led up to the second floor of the shop. Kuroshiko-San had always been like that ever since Ashlyn had known the nice elderly woman. A good kind woman she was also a bit of a scatterbrain with rather strong opinions of the wasteful youth of today. She could also, Ashlyn noted as she began her ascent up the steps, Talk someone's ear off after railroading over there conversation if one were to let her. Shaking that thought off Ashlyn smiled as she crested the top of the steep stairs and glanced about as she stepped into a large room filled with racks and racks of female clothing. 

 

This, she thought to herself, was going to take a while. It ended up taking just under two hours for her to decide on five nicely made long sleeve shirts in various cuts and styles along with two nice cashmere sweaters that someone was either dumb enough or rich enough to toss out, they even still had the tags on them. Another thing she bought was a long thick midnight blue velvet greatcoat that fitted her rather perfectly and was a whopping five thousand five hundred yen. It was a bit excessive but she really wanted it and decided to splurge on it. The last few things she found where some rather nice jeans that looked to have been tossed out relatively new along with some pretty skirts that she dithered on until deciding that some change might be nice. The last things she got where a rather nice Kimono set that was vastly underpriced simply because of a small rip along the seam, something that she knew how to fix, A pair of new knee-high boots with good thick soles and two sets of nice high heels that would look professional when worn with a nice skirt and blouse. Deciding that that was quite enough for now and cringing at just how much this was all going to cost Ashlyn put everything into a small handheld cart that had been left up on the second floor and took everything down to the front to pay. 

 

Kuroshiko-San was waiting at the old school cash register with a mischievous little grin on her face and a set of luggage along with a rather full bag of something else sitting next to her. Setting her purchases down on the wooden alcove on which the cash register was perched upon Ashlyn glanced over at the luggage and was rather surprised to find that it really did look brand new and was of a tasteful (And Expensive, she winced) make. It was a set of five bags all in total and they were all a matching turquoise color. The biggest she noted looked sort of like a new age steamer trunk even! 

 

“Wow, How pretty.” Ashlyn muttered softly as she looked it over and Kuroshiko-San nodded. 

 

“Isn’t it? And that little brat did not like them because it was ‘the wrong shade of blue!’ Honestly, children these days. Anyway, the whole lot is just sitting around and as you are my favorite, and most valued, customer it is only going for five thousand five hundred yen.” Ashlyn blinked and opened her mouth to protest, really that was much too little for such a nice set of luggage but the elderly woman held up a hand before she could even get a word out.

 

“No Ashlyn-Chan. You are one of the best customers that I have ever had, not counting the fact that you come by just to help me out a bit now and then and won't let me pay you a single yen!” The usual kind face was set into a fierce look that made the blond teen blink in shock as deep-set grey eyes looked into her own violet. “You also indulged my granddaughter in her own ventures without ever asking for a thing. Do you know that because of you and your little bit of modeling you did for her Kikyo-Chan now has a good amount of customers for her hand-sewn dresses and clothing? No, I imagine you didn’t. You do not value yourself enough child. Giving you a few discounts and things like that is not going to break me, heck you more than made that up just by sorting out this mess a few times. I pay my grandchildren a good amount of money to do that every month but you never asked for anything so let me help you just this once.” 

 

Ashlyn blinked repeatedly as she tried to fight back tears of happiness. She really had no idea that the elderly lady had valued her so much. She had helped her out when she could but then again she did that for a lot of people. After all if one were to spread just a little bit of kindness around than maybe the world would be a bit of a better place. 

 

“Thank you.” The teen stated in a wobbly voice as she tried to get her emotions back in check. 

 

“Your welcome dear.” The old woman stated in a warm tone. Then she lifted the rather large bag that was sitting next to her and gave Ashlyn a long look that stated that she better not argue with her more and pulled out some things that the teen recognized. “Ah, I see that you already know what this is.” She stated in a proud tone as she held up a long sleeveless pretty white dress that looked like something a princess would wear. 

 

“Kikyo-Chan saved all of those dresses and things that she made you child. I called her just a little while ago and told her what was happening and she came by to drop this off for you. She said to tell you that it was your payment for getting her clothing line up and running. So you can't argue.” Kuroshiko-San stated with a smirk. “She is also going to be picking you up so that she can help you get everything to your apartment later on.” 

 

Ashlyn stopped fighting the elderly lady after she rang up everything and it totaled to just a bit under thirty thousand yen. She would still have about fifteen thousand left to get her through until they came to pick her up, well that and another forty thousand yen after getting her deposit on the apartment back. She was kinda glad that she did not have a contract with the landlord just yet, having only lived there for just under two months on a trial basis, or that would have been hellish to back out of. The teen almost cried as the traditionally pretty Kuroshiko Kikyo came and picked her up for the last time, giving her dear friend a big hug as she chatted at the smaller blond girl. After saying goodbye to Kuroshiko-San Ashlyn aloud Kikyo to drive her back to her small apartment after loading everything into the back seat and trunk of the older girls compact car. 

 

It was around noon when Kikyo pulled up to her apartment and helped her move her bags into her tiny living area. 

 

“Man, at least I know that you will likely get a better setup than this dump,” Kikyo stated in her perpetual dry tone as her sharp gray eyes glanced around the tiny space. Glancing mischievously at the blond who was rifling through her meager closet to see what she wanted to keep and what she was tossing she let a wide smile cross her heart-shaped face. “And maybe you might actually snag an older man like you like them!” 

 

Ashlyn squeaked and popped up out of her small closet to glare at the older woman without much heat to her gaze. 

 

“Hey! I don’t…” The blond started before sighing as she saw the other woman raise a perfectly sculpted brow. She knew her too well, Ashlyn thought as she pouted mildly. 

 

“Really? Like you did not have that major crush on Prof. Sahashi? He was pretty damn hot I mean but he was also like thirty-two?” Kikyo stated in a bland tone before a rather sadistic smile crossed her face. “Hell I think he liked you back, I mean he did flirt somewhat when he noticed you looking at him.” 

 

Ashlyn flushed and muttered something under her breath as she turned away making Kikyo let out a startled laugh as she caught what the other girl muttered. 

 

“‘He had a lolita fetish?!’ Oh, that’s hilarious!” Kikyo doubled up and grabbed at her stomach as she giggled hysterically her wild black hair curling around her face as she shook. 

 

“No, it's not!” Ashlyn groaned out as she sat on the floor and glared at the still giggling woman. “I wish I never found that out! Erg, It was soo disturbing to see that on his computer! I don’t know who was more embarrassed me or him!” Violet eyes glared at the still laughing twenty-year-old. 

 

“Ok ok, I’ll let it drop!” Kikyo managed to get out before letting out an even louder cackle as she saw Ashlyn’s disturbed expression. 

 

Ashlyn pouted for a bit before returning to sorting out her things. In the end, she only had about two still serviceable sets of pants, three sets of night clothes and four shirts that she was taking with her clothing wise. The only other things she was taking with her where her human biology books, her collection of sketch pads and colored pencils, and the few bits and bobs that her mother had left her most of it being jewelry of some sort. Kikyo had long since left by the time she finished packing the last bits of it up and it was nearing nine in the evening. Ashlyn had been quite surprised when she looked at the tiny clock that hung by her kitchen door. She had not known that it had gotten that late. 

 

So the blond slapped together a meal of homemade Ramen and quickly ate it before taking a shower and heading to bed. She knew that she needed to be up early tomorrow to settle her agreement with the landlord and finish getting everything set up for the day after. It was almost surprising how quickly she fell asleep if one did not know that she was an early to bed early to rise type of person. 

 

At any rate, Ashlyn quickly sunk into the dark depths of sleep and her mind wandered into a familiar place as she dreamed. 

 

_ It was one of the most beautiful places that Ashlyn had ever seen, was what she had thought when she had first seen the pretty plains and rolling hills filled to the brim with flowers, fragrant grass, and flowering trees. Even now after seeing it for the hundredth or so time the blond could easily still admit that it took her breath away every time she saw it. The blond teen smiled softly and hummed to herself as she turned in a smooth circle and looked up at the large tower that looked to pierce the very heavens themselves. Her wide amethyst eyes took in the tall structure and she tilted her head slightly as she gazed up at the magnificent sight. Really it was truly impressive no matter how many time she looked at it.  _

 

_ “Still entranced by that pile of architecture I see.” A calm male voice rang out from behind her. Tilting her head back slightly Ashlyn took in the tall figure standing a few feet or so away from her. The man was pretty tall, maybe six foot two or so, but built lean more like a swimmer rather than a muscle-bound bodybuilder. The male’s hair was long, hanging down his back in waves and curls to his knees in a swirl of white. Ashlyn also knew that if she were to look into his devilishly handsome face she would see unearthly amethyst eyes almost the same shade as hers staring back at her. She kept her own eyes, however, lowered as she glanced at him.  _

 

_ The man chuckled a bit and a knowing smile crossed his face as he sidled up to the young woman. Ashlyn leaned away a bit as he came to stand just a scant few inches away from her. He really did bad things for her self-control whenever he was close to her. A flush crawled across her face as the male leaned close and reached down to grab her right hand. He brought the appendage up to his lips and gave it a gentle kiss as her eyes finally settled on his face. He was as handsome as ever with his ethereal looks and long hair held back by a pair of flowery looking pins around his ears.  _

 

_ “Hello, Dear One.” The man stated as his amethyst eyes shining down at her with an interesting gleam from under his ash-colored lashes. Ashlyn flushed and muttered a quick greeting before trying to turn away only for the man to let out another chuckle and draw her close before gently dragging her down to sit next to him on the soft green grass. Ashlyn huffed slightly as he slid an arm around her shoulders and brought her closer until she was leaning against his chest. That was about when she realized that she was in a rather risque dress. Her eyebrow twitched as she glanced down at the peace of scraps of lace that was masquerading as a dress. It was rather short falling to her lower thighs and only covered so much skin as to not be totally indecent. She knew exactly who was responsible for that travesty of clothing.  _

 

_ “Damn it flower boy! I told you to not change my clothing whenever I appeared!” Ashlyn squealed as she tried to simultaneously pull down the skirt of the dress while holding up the top trying to cover her cleavage that was spilling out of the dress. The man gave a genuine laugh this time and grabbed her hands pulling her onto his lap as he untangled them from the hems of the dress.  _

 

_ “Why?” He asked leaning down and pressing his cheek against hers so that he could speak directly into her ear. “You look so cute when you are flustered.” He stated in a whisper as she squirmed on his lap before sighing and resigning herself to being held.  _

 

_ Ever since she had met him the great Magus of Flowers in her dreams she had known the man was something of a pervert. She had been fourteen the first time she had met him after a rather grueling day that had ended with her fainting from exhaustion in the elderly Kuroshiko’s store. She had thought the man had been a figment of her imagination after he had flirted rather heavily with her after an exclamation about having a visitor in his own little ring of hell. After all, this did not look a thing like hell to her but she supposed that after a good eight hundred years or so locked up in it he had a right to call it hell. She had later woken up in the emergency room and had summarily dismissed it from her mind as a figment of her overheated mind until she woke there a week later after going to sleep to see a grinning white-haired man. Ever since then at least twice a week she would visit the lonely, even if he would never say it, man named Merlin.  _

 

_ So she had gotten to know the man who was told to be a half-incubus, which he had indeed verified by turning into his true form, in the Arthurian legend. Merlin had also told her that she herself had quite a bit of power and even showed her little tricks to use that power that she was rather grateful for as it did help her survive to make ends meet all on her own. It did not change the fact that the man, however, was something of an irredeemable pervert. He would constantly hit on her and keep her close so that he could have at least one hand on her at all times. She put that down as being touch starved but she also noted that he had looked well, almost hungry at times. He never said anything about it however so she never did either.  _

 

_ “How is everything going with that group you are watching?” Ashlyn asked instead of her usual scolding that she would give him. It didn’t work the first couple of hundred times so she doubted it would work if she repeated it another fifty. A faraway look appeared in the male’s eyes as he glanced down at her before a slight smile tugged at the corners of his lips.  _

 

_ “Well, things will be coming to a head in a month or so,” He began as he ran a hand down her back as his other on held her hands in a light grip. “It’s been quite interesting to see just exactly how they are recruiting. The idiots up top are scoffing at the idea that everything is going down the drain and the ones who know better are trying to find more people to help, not that it is easy with the nobles being snobs about sending any good help.” Merlin stated in an almost amused tone. Once more Ashlyn was reminded that however human the man looked he was not as he almost sniggered at the fact that humanity was basically destroying itself.  _

 

_ “I accepted that job.” Ashlyn stated after a moment and Merlin blinked before staring at her blankly for a long moment then closing them with an almost resigned look painted onto his face. The blond woman's eyes narrowed slightly at that. He knew something she did not about that job. “Merlin what…” She was cut off as he suddenly tipped them over so that they flopped onto the grass on their right sides.  _

 

_ A breath of air gusted out of her lungs as her side met the only slightly giving ground. Merlin hummed absentmindedly and maneuvered them so that he was hovering over her smaller form as a wicked smile crossed his face. Ashlyn turned an even brighter shade of red as the white-haired male leaned down and brushed an open-mouthed kiss to her collarbone. A startled gasp left her as his teeth gently scraped against the sensitive skin there. She was not unused to him pulling things like this on her as he knew she was a bit modest and if he thought the conversation was going into territory that he did not want to speak about he would try and seduce her into a flustered ball of goo. As his hands began to explore her form she stuttered and whined as he lingered on certain places. Like her breasts, she noted as his right hand brushed against her chest again and gave the flesh there a gentle squeeze.   _

 

_ After a moment or two, Ashlyn was a gasping pile of a flushed teen as the man above her touched her quivering form. A slight whine came from her as he slid his hand down in between her legs and gave the area a firm press of his fingers. He usually stopped right around then but this night looked to be different as he rested his head against her chest and looked up into her eyes as his fingers stroked that place again. Ashlyn whimpered while he tilted his head slightly to the left and gazed at her with slightly too sharp amethyst eyes. The teen felt a rather familiar feeling of pleasure began to build in her lower belly as he did something and pressed firmly on a certain spot that just about caused her to see stars. Usually, she was the one to do this after waking from a rather heated dream involving him so this was not exactly new to her but the fact that he was actually here touching her as it happened was definitely new.  _

 

_ She had just about reached the peak of her pleasure when she tried to look away from the staring eyes of the man who was touching her when he suddenly stopped and ordered in a clear low guttural tone:  _

 

_ “No, Look at me while I bring you to the edge Ashlyn.”  _

 

_ A low whine came from her and she flushed even brighter as she tried to stutter out a denial but in the end, she looked back into the blazing eyes of the half incubus. A satisfied smile crossed Merlin's face as saw her eyes lock on his. Then he was pushing her underclothing out of his way and pressing a long finger into her willing body. A startled cry came from the blond teen as she felt him curl it inside her. A sharp smile came to the male’s face as the blond haired teen gasped and wiggled against him, trying to get him to move. So he did.  _

 

_ Ashlyn was crying out a second or two later as she latched her arms around his broad shoulders and her body clenched tightly around the intruding finger moving inside her. A moan of appreciation came from the male as he was pressed close to her chest. The two lay intertwined for a long moment before Merlin pulled back looking slightly sheepish.  _

 

_ “Sorry, I actually did not mean for that to happen.” He murmured to the sated teen who lay sprawled on her back underneath him. Ashlyn was still on a bit of a high coming off her orgasm and waved him off with a slightly slurred mutter of ‘S’okay.’ He chuckled a bit and shook his head before pulling his hand out from in between them. He glanced at it, specifically the fluid on one specific finger, before looking back down at the teen who was once again watching him with wide purple eyes before a wicked idea came to him, he was not one to waste anyway. He raised his hand and slid his tongue out then along the digit. A hum of appreciation came from him as he looked directly into his little one’s eyes as he cleaned his finger.  _

 

_ Apparently, that was a bit too stimulating for the girl as she once again squeaked and her form flickered then disappeared from his dream world. Merlin grinned and sat up with a satisfied sigh. Really it was about time that he got to taste his little one. He had waited for her for such a long time after all. The white-haired male glanced at the tall tower that housed his true body and smiled even brighter. Eight hundred and fifty-nine years of imprisonment until his one was born, the girl capable to become his equal, his wife. His eyes flashed crimson around the edges of his irises, his dear salvation.  _

 

_He had seen her the day the tower had been raised around him the second he had stepped over the stone ring set into the ground. A slim smiling golden-haired girl that shared his eye color and would one day free him._ _He had also caught a glimpse of the many possibilities of being with her, and truthfully he could not say that any of them were unpleasant. One stuck out in his memory, The young teen now a woman grown holding a tiny child in her arms as she pointed up at the starlit sky surrounded by the green grass and rolling hills of Ireland. The child had pretty starlight colored hair that fell in a shaggy mess about his head and innocent amethyst eyes that watched his mother with adoration shining in there depths. His child, he knew instinctively. A tiny part of him was rather ambivalent about it but he contributed that fact to him not ever thinking of siring a child. He had come to look forward to becoming a father however and truly a part of him could not wait to see his little one swell with his child. He just had to wait a bit longer now._

 

_ Merlin sighed and slipped from his dream world back to his sleeping body, He needed to relieve some stress as he always did when he touched his dear one. A wicked smirk came to his face as a thought crossed his mind and he began to wake, He wondered just what Ashlyn would think of him spying on her rather heated dreams about him?  _

 

_ What could he say? He was an Incubus after all.  _

 

Ashlyn gasped and shot out of bed with a flushed face. Merlin had never really gone that far before so it was quite disorienting to wake up fully seated from a visit with him. A quick check did indeed prove that she was going to have to change her underclothing, they were soaked through, then a glance at the clock showed that she would have to get up soon anyway so the teen sighed and stood up to get ready to face the day. As she went about her morning absolutions Ashlyn checked herself in the mirror and was only half surprised to find the marks most commonly referred to as love bites on both her collarbone and her chest. It didn't surprise her anymore that she would often wake up with marks from Merlin somewhere on her body, that was what had actually proven to her that it was not a dream and she really did meet the Flower Magus in her dreams. After all, it was kinda hard (read: impossible) to leave those kinds of bruises on yourself. 

 

Huffing slightly as she got ready Ashlyn deliberately picked out a shirt that would cover her to just below her neck and slid it on. She had quite a bit to do today and little time to do it in. First up: Talking to her landlord. The teen grimace, she could already imagine just how fun that one was going to be. 

 

It wasn't. At all. The man had grumbled and huffed about it but in the end had given her back her deposit and told her he hoped that her new job would work out then tossed her out of his own apartment with the statement that he wanted her out by the end of the next day, which was fine with her as she was getting picked up by the organization but still it was slightly annoying to be spoken down to like that. 

 

Then she spent the rest of her day emptying out her apartment and selling some of the furniture that she did not need anymore. By noon her apartment was the bare little thing that she had moved into all those months ago and she was about thirty thousand yen richer. So altogether she had about seventy-five thousand yen and from what she had read in that accompanying letter with her acceptance one she would likely want to purchase some form of entertainment as Chaldia did not have any sort of activities other than the work out room that they provided. She already had a laptop that she had used for her schooling, she had even gotten a student discount on it, so she did not need a new one just yet but she had heard some good things about several handheld games. So Ashlyn ended up going and getting a used galaxy Nintendo 3DS and quite a few games. It ended up costing her about half of what she had and the rest she spent on a used tablet that she filled with downloaded manga. She would admit that she quite liked manga, though not as much as say, an Otaku, it was a good way to unwind after a long days work in the cafe. 

 

Then after eating a good meal she went home and put her purchases away in her baggage. It was around five in the afternoon and she wanted to double check everything before getting ready to wind down to sleep. The teen was glad that she decided to double check as she did indeed miss grabbing her box filled with art supplies that lay beside her closet door. After packing that up she un-rolled her futon and sat on it looking around the bare space that she had called home for over half a year. She was going to miss it. Maybe not as much as one should miss the first place that they called home but she would miss it nonetheless. 

 

And so went her last day as a normal girl, though she knew it not, come tomorrow she would become part of something much larger but for this night she slept easily. 

 

In a world barely separated from her own a white-haired man looked up at the shining moon from his prison tower and rejoiced at the realization that he would soon be free. 


End file.
